


The European White-Faced Clown

by Allenxedward



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, D.Gray-man
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Evra have to watch over a little boy who has a red, left arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago

"Ooooph." The kid puffed as he tripped and fell to his knees. He panted, tired from his efforts of trying to keep up with the man ahead of him.

The man paused and noticed the seven year old on his knees. "Get up, keep walking."

The little boy nodded and tried to stand up.

####

"Hey Darren," Evra called as he walked into Mr. Crepsley's tent.

"What?" Darren looked up from feeding Madam Octa.

"Mr. Tall wanted to see us."

"What for?"

Evra shrugged.

"Just give me a minute." He said as he continued to feed Madam Octa.

####

"Good afternoon boys." Mr. Tall greeted them as the two walked into his tent.

"Hello Sir." They said in unison.

…

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Evra asked.

"Why yes, we will have two guests tonight and I need you two to watch over the smallest guest."

"Yes Sir." They repeated.

"Set up a hammock in your room for him, show him around the cirque, and just be nice to him. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." They repeated again.

"I will call for you when they arrive."

####

"Do you know who these two guests are?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Evra stated from up a tree.

They had finished their chores and were able to relax a few minutes.

Darren laid against the tree's trunk, he closed his eyes and thought. "I bet the "small guest" is a kid."

Evra shrugged.

"Hey!" Cormac said as he stumbled upon Darren and Evra's resting spot. "Mr. Tall Wants to see you two."

####

They walked into the Ringmaster's tent. Mr. Tall was sitting in a large arm chair and talking to a man who was sitting in a rocking chair. A little boy that looked around seven was wondering the tent looking for something to entertain his time.

"Hello Boys." Mr. Tall waved them in. "I would like you two to meet Mana Walker."

The man smiled at the two boys. "Pleasure to meet you," he shook each of their hands.

"My name's Evra."

"And I'm Darren."

Mana pointed to the little boy, "the boy is my apprentice, and His name is Allen Walker."

The little kid looked up at the mention of his name.

"Are you here to join?"

"No, we'll perform at the next show. But we're just passing through."

"Are you positive? Traveling with someone so young can be difficult."

"Yes, but he's tough." Mana assured and ruffled the boy's brownish-red hair.

"As you wish." Mr. Tall smiled. "You can share a tent with Cormac and the boy can share with Darren and Evra. Those two are the youngest in the camp, maybe Allen can warm up to them."

Darren and Evra looked at each other, unsure.

"Show Allen around the cirque you two."

"Yes Sir." Darren and Evra said.

"Allen, go with them." Mana said to the little boy.

The kid gave Mana an unsure glance.

"It will be alright," The man assured him.

"Come on." Darren coaxed offering his hand.

"We don't bite… Well I won't." Evra laughed.

"Very funny." Darren said sarcastically.

The boy looked at Darren's hand again and then took it in his gloved hand.

####

Darren and Evra showed Allen the cirque. Allen was very timid and shy at first, but as he warmed up to Darren and Evra he grew more and more curious and outgoing.

"So what do you do?" Allen asked Evra.

"I'm a snake boy." Evra explained.

"What about you?" Allen asked Darren.

"I'm a vampire, half-vampire actually." Darren said hoping the boy's reaction wouldn't be of horror. He waited, but Allen didn't pull his hand from his and run away. Allen almost held on tighter. Darren looked down at the kid who was beaming a wide grin.

They walked past a group of girls. The girls started whispering and pointing. They walked up the group of three.

"Who's this?" A blonde asked.

"Allen." Evra answered pushing Darren out of the way.

"He's adorable!" A red-head commented.

"I know, that's what I said."

"How old are you Allen?" A brunette asked.

Allen held up seven fingers.

"That's sooooooooo cute!" The group of girls squealed.

"We really need to get going ladies." Darren cut in. "The kid's hungry."

As if on cue, Allen's stomach growled.

"Adorable!" They squealed again.

The three continued to walk.

Evra looked at Allen. "I need to get one of these. It's a Chic Magnent!"

####

Darren and Evra stopped at the mess tent and got supper.

Allen scarfed it down, almost as if it was the only food he has ever eaten. Darren and Evra watched as Allen ate twice as much food as Darren and Evra did combined. They were afraid that he would get himself sick. But he eventually stopped eating and the boys escorted him to their tent.

Allen was fascinated by all of Evra's snakes. With Evra's permission, he pet each one and tried to guess their names. "Scaley?"

"Nope."

"Slippery?" Allen guessed.

"No."

Darren, who was writing in his journal, looked at the clock on his desk. "It's late. We should probably get some sleep."

"Slimy?"

"No."

"Come on Allen, time for bed." Darren coaxed.

"Alright," Allen huffed.

"His name is Hiss."

"Really?"

Darren helped Allen get ready for bed. He made sure he took his shower, brushed his teeth, and climbed into his hammock. Darren draped a blanket over the kid and noticed his gloved hand. "Why don't you take that glove off?"

Allen clutched his left hand, the gloved hand. "It's not normal."

"You have a snake boy and vampire sleeping in the same room as you. What's normal?"

Allen smiled, but looked at his left arm still unsure.

"We won't say anything. Believe me, I've probably seen weirder."

Allen took his glove off.

Darren's eyes widened in amazement.

The kid's whole arm was red, abnormally formed, and the fingernails where naturally black. On the back of his hand was and embedded cross.

"That's awesome." Darren complimented. "How did you get that?"

Allen clutched the blood red hand. "I was born with it." Allen cringed, preparing for the barrage of insults that normally accompanied when someone saw his hand.

"That's very cool." Darren smiled. "It's good to be different."

Allen looked puzzled at Darren. No calling me evil? No name calling? No horrible insults? Allen looked at Darren curious.

"Remember," Darren smirked. "We're all different here."

Allen smiled.

Darren ruffled the kid's hair and blew out the candles that illuminated the room.

####

Darren and Evra set about doing their chores that morning. Once Allen woke up, he helped them. Darren and Evra found out Allen wasn't scared of much when he helped feed both the little people and the Wolfman. Darren and Evra helped set up the big top for that night's show, while Allen helped sort the dressing room with Truska.

####

People crowded into the big top for the show. The three prepared for the show by changing into their costumes. Truska had helped put an outfit together for Allen earlier. It was a green shirt with only one sleeve that left his left arm exposed. His pants and shoes were purple and black.

"You look good." Darren walked up to Allen. "Are you performing?"

"Me and Mana are the preshow act."

"Preshow act?"

"We only do clown tricks."

"That's good." Darren encouraged. "We need a bit of humor to relax the nerves around here."

"Allen!" Mana called.

"Gotta go." Allen ran to his guardian.

####

"Have you seen Allen?" Evra asked shocked.

"Ummmm… no. I was busy rehearsing with Mr. Crepsley."

"He's freakin' amazing!" Evra pushed Darren to the stage entrance/exit. "Look."

Darren watched as Allen balanced on two big balls and juggled.

The audience cheered louder as Mana added a hula-hoop.

The act ended with them bowing and Mr. Tall announcing that the show will officially begin.

####

The next morning, Allen and Mana left the cirque before anyone woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"We just need to sneak in a house." Darren concluded getting tired of waiting in a dark alley for four hours.

The sky started to drizzle rain.

"Great." Darren said sarcastically.

"Just a little longer." Mr. Crepsley answered.

They waited.

Thirty minutes later, an intoxicated man staggered down the alley where the two vampires awaited.

"About time," Mr. Crepsley smiled. "I'm starving." Mr. Crepsley breathed into the man's face which knocked him unconscious. He used his finger nail to make an incision. He started to drink, but paused. "What's wrong?" He asked Darren who was staring into the distance.

"Wha?" Darren responded.

"Is something the matter?"

"It feels as if someone's watching us."

"Of course not. Just drink, you need your strength."

Darren nodded, made an incision on the man's ankle, and sucked the blood of the intoxicated man.

Darren staggered into his tent and fell into his hammock.

####

Evra struck a match, which light the room. "What are you doing?"

"The man I drank from was intoxicated." Darren hiccupped. "So his blood had a little in it too."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tipsy and I'll most likely wake up with a hangover."

"Ouch," Evra sympathesized. It had been almost nine years since they last saw Allen. Unlike Darren, Evra aged significantly and had a girlfriend. He also drank at times and knew what a hangover's affects were. "Do you need some aspirin, or something?"

"No. I'm fine… for now."

"Alright." Evra extinguished the light and all was dark.

####

"WHERE ARE YOU BEANSPROUT?"

Darren opened his eyes with a splitting head ache.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BEANSPROUT!"

"What the ****?" Darren moaned and flipped over in his hammock.

"What's happening?" Evra asked sleepily.

"BEANSPROUT!" Someone opened the tent flap and light streamed in.

Darren sat up and looked at the intruder. He had difficulty telling if it was a guy or girl. He/she had long black hair in a pony tail with a weird red and black uniform, and he/she carried a sword. The person examined the both of them and searched the tent.

"Who the **** are you?" Evra questioned as he jumped out of his hammock with only a gray wifebeater and boxers on.

"I'm looking for someone." The person answered, who sounded like a man.

"Well he's obviously not here so, OUT!"

"Kanda." A guy with brown hair and weird glasses ran it. "He's not here Kanda."

The black haired man scowled and left the tent.

The other guy shook his head. "Sorry about that. Please pardon our intrusion."

"What the **** was that guy's problem anyway?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Who?"

The man pulled out a photo of a teenager in a red and black uniform, like the other man was wearing. The boy in the photo had white hair and a strange pentagon scar that cascaded down the left side of his face. "His name's Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker?" Evra asked as he plucked the picture out of the man's hands. "Darren you don't think that this is…?" Evra handed Darren the picture.

Darren examined the picture. "I think it is him." He confirmed.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, when he was a kid." Darren handed the picture back to the stanger.

"My name is Johnny. And if you have any information on his whereabouts I would greatly appreciate it."

The two freaks shook their heads.

"Sorry." Evra shrugged.

"It's alright." Johnny pocketed the photo. "Have a nice day."

…

"Allen's missing?"

"Apparently." Darren sighed shifting back into a comfortable position in his hammock.

"Who where those people?"

"I don't know."

####

Darren yawned as he walked down the sidewalk. He was bored and decided to see the city. As he continued to walk, a group of kids ran past him. He looked to his right to see a ring of people who were watching something with amazement. What's with all the commotion? He pushed past a few people to see what was going on.

A white-faced clown was balancing on five balls, hula-hooping, and juggling daggers.

Darren smiled and watched the clown's amazing coordination.

The clown threw the daggers in the air, jumped off the balls that he was balancing on, and caught the knives as they fell back down. He bowed announcing his performance as complete and set out a top hat to collect any generous donations.

Darren walked up to the clown. "Allen?"

The clown responded and turned. "Darren?"

Darren smiled at the clown who was now as tall as he was.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other.

"The cirque is performing tonight, and you?"

"I'm…" He paused.

"Two people were looking for you today at the cirque."

"What?"

"Yeah, a guy with weird glasses named Johnny and a black haired man named… Kanda?" Darren said unsure.

Allen nodded.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

####

Darren took Allen back to the cirque. Once there Allen told both Evra and Darren his past, From Mana turning into an Akuma to him becoming an exorcist and from his mission on the ark to him leaving the order.

"Why don't you stay here at the cirque?" Evra suggested.

"I could."

"Come on." Evra urged. "Let's go tell Mr. Tall that you can perform tonight."

####

"A circus?" Kanda asked as they entered the hotel room that he and Johnny shared. "Sounds dumb."

"Come on." Johnny pleaded. "We invaded their camp this morning the least we can do is pay tribute by attending a showing."

Kanda huffed.

"It will be relaxing, and you won't have to work."

"Fine," Kanda grumbled.

####

Truska helped find Allen a new performing outfit; his old one was too small. His new outfit was almost exactly like his old one except it was a baby blue colored shirt with only one sleeve that exposed his left arm; his pants and shoes were light purple and black. Truska ruffled his white hair and said something that sounded like a compliment.

"Thank you."

Darren and Evra walked into the dressing room as Allen started to apply face paint.

"Break a leg." Evra said as he looked for his outfit.

####

"This is awesome!" Johnny said as he took his seat next to a sulking Kanda.

Kanda huffed to Johnny statement.

The spotlight shifted to the stage on a European white-faced clown and the show began.

####

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Allen ran into the dressing room and locked the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I SAW YOU PERFORM!"

Why is he here?

"Allen can you come out?" Johnny asked.

"So you can take me back? I think not."

Kanda unsheathed Mugen. "Alright, we'll do this the hard way." He sliced the door to the dressing room in half.

I'm going to die.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind Kanda.

Kanda turned to find Mr. Tall towering above him.

"What's this about?" Mr. Tall asked.

Johnny calmly tried to explain the situation, but Mr. Tall waved the explanation off. "I know what's happening. Allen…"

"Yes sir?"

"You need to go with them."

"But…"

"You need to go with them. It was fate that brought you together tonight."

"Yeah right," Kanda grumbled.

"Please Allen," Johnny begged. "We know you're not bad. Let us come with you."

Allen looked unsure.

"Please Allen."

Allen sighed, "Alright."

####

Kanda and Johnny stayed at the cirque that night with Allen and that morning they left after saying goodbye to Darren and Evra.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago


End file.
